


Sentinel

by mus



Series: Clan Serclun lore [3]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Double Drabble, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mus/pseuds/mus
Summary: Andrea|Ciiru|(Zephir)





	1. Vigil; love.

She left five days ago. Andrea kept gazing to the horizon, knowing well that it would take long before the Matriarch would return. She trusted the clan to handle themselves, trusted everyone to continue their daily lives and to keep peace.

Andrea never failed her. They never would — nothing short of a full blown war was allowed to distract them from their duties. They had lead the clan through a strife with more than one hostile group, through a period of hunger, through many smaller interclan conflicts. They would never fail.

Andrea kept gazing to the horizon where the Matriarch had disappeared to, knowing well that they would be waiting for a long time still.

Most of the clan was asleep, waiting for the morning to come. Andrea kept waiting for the Matriarch to return, to relieve them of their duty until they were needed again; kept waiting for her to return and thank them and to tell them to take their earned rest.


	2. Freedom; trust.

They left five days ago. Zephir by her side Ciiru ventured always further, studying and learning the regions surrounding their home, and keeping watch of and making acquaintance with their neighbours. The clan could sustain itself without a single leader to dictate their life at all times.

Even in times of trouble they prevailed, knowing their roles, knowing to follow those in charge as needed, knowing to care for themselves and each other as needed.

Zephir by her side Ciiru ventured always further, not turning back until having met or seen at least one new clan to meet or settlement to explore.

Most of the land was quiet and at rest, but the Matriarch kept going forward with a steady gait. The chill of the night was unusually peaceful, offering the comfortable feeling of solitude and freedom for the dragons running in the night. Ciiru held on to the knowledge that her clan was safe; her most devoted sentinel, a dear friend, would keep it so.


End file.
